


It’s Only You

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, IVE NEVER WRITTEN WAIGE BEFORE, Waige - Freeform, but I actually wanted to write waige, holy shit, i wrote waige, post episode, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: The rest of Walter and Paige’s conversation on the stairs after he tells her about his dream.Waige one-shot. Takes place immediately after the last line in 4x13.





	It’s Only You

“What?”

Walter blinked. “You’re upset?”

“Walter,” Paige practically screamed, “of course I’m upset!”

“But Toby said-”

“I don’t give a _damn_ what Toby said.” 

“Y-you don’t?”

Mouth wide and eyebrows high, Paige stared at him. “You had a dream about _another woman_!”

“It means nothing to me.”

“You kissed her!”

Tentatively, Walter put his hands on top of hers. With a scrunched forehead, Paige glared at it, then him. But she didn’t move away. “It happened after my fall down the stairs. She was my rescuer.”

“And so you _fantasized_ about her?”

“No!” Walter corrected. “But no other person was there. I could only hear Florence as she worked to preserve my life. My subconscious envisioned her as my wife, a role that fit the position of a caretaker.”

Paige straightened. Moving her hand away, she wrapped it over her opposite elbow and crossed both her arms. She ran her tongue against her opened lips. “Okay, fine,” her voice lessened in its intensity, “I guess that makes sense. But that doesn’t mean I’m okay with it.”

“I’m in love with _you_ , Paige.” 

“I know, Walter.” Paige shifted. Her knees bent. “I know.”

Walter moved up a step. “You’re the first woman I...ever genuinely cared about. The _only_ woman I...can care about.”

She moved closer and tilted her head. “I trust that you would never have feelings for anyone else.”

“Yet my dream still upsets you?”

Paige exhaled something similar to a sigh, but without the exasperation. “You were married to someone that’s not me. I’m...I’m jealous, yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “No. It’s not your fault.” 

“Please don’t allow this to make you think…”

“I know where your feelings are, Walter,” she said. She took a pause to let him absorb her comment and follow along. “I’m upset because I wasn’t there for you. But also because you lied to me. That night in the hospital, you told me there wasn’t anything else I needed to know.”

Walter scratched the back of his neck. “Again, I apologize.”

Paige slid her hands across his shoulders. “Let’s just agree to always be honest with each other, okay?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.” She kissed his cheek. “No more lies.”

“And maybe...for a period of time, no more Florence.”


End file.
